The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within
by RavenclawSlytherinQueen
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, Rowena Lilac Potter.  Ro and Harry grew up in with the Dursley. Harry protects Ro from Uncle Vernon and when they go to Hogwarts Ro protects Harry from Dumbledore manipulations.Slash,Dark!Potters, TMR or LV/HP
1. Prologue

**Summery:** Harry Potter has a twin sister, Rowena Lilac Potter. Ro and Harry grew up in with the Dursley. Harry protects Ro from Uncle Vernon and when they go to Hogwarts Ro protects Harry from Dumbledore manipulates.

**Pairing/s**- KE(Kevin Entwhistle) /HP(now), TMR/HP (Later), RP(OC)/MC (Michael Corner [now]), RP(OC)/DM(Later), FW/GW, NL/DG, SS/NM/LM, LL/CD

**Warnings-** Manipulative Dumbledore, Major Light bashing, Alternate Universe, Original Character (She is not a Mary-Sue!), Smart! Independent! Dark! Cunning! Harry, Dark! Smart! Powerful! Independent! OC, Slash, Weasley Bashing.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So it's owned by J.K Rowling

**_Beta'd by RosesAreForever23_**

_::Parseltongue::_

'_Mindspeak'_

_**Prologue~**_

"James Harrison Potter, I am so going to kill you!" shrieked the disgruntled Lily griping her wand.

James gulped nervously holding his wife's hand."

"Come on, Lils. I know you can do it…" Lily nodded and looked at James. He kissed her then Lily turned her attention on the Med-witches and after receiving a nod, started pushing.

"I'm never having another baby again," Lily screamed as the sound of cries filled the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have given birth to a healthy baby girl!"

"Girl? But that's not…AHHHH," Lily started then began screaming again.

"Another Baby is coming. Push, Mrs. Potter," the Med-witch said in shock.

Lily's eyes widen and nodded pushing again with everything she had.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have given birth to a beautiful set of twins."

"Look what we brought in this world," James smiled through his tears and nodded holding the auburn haired baby girl.

"He looks just like you. And they both have your hair, even now when they're just a babies it's sticks up at all the places," Lily smiled taking the baby boy into her arms.

"What can I do? Blame it on the Potter genes…Gods, she looks just like you. Wait; we don't have a name for her."

"Yes we do, I kind of had a name picked out since we got married."

"Well what is it?"

"It's Rowena, like Rowena Ravenclaw. Her name is Rowena Lilac Potter."

"That's a beautiful name."

The doors banged open and two of his best friends, Sirius and Remus, stormed in the St Mungo's room. James turned his back to them, hinding Rowena from them.

"Padfoot, get over here and meet your godson," James said to the two men standing at the door. Sirius walked over and looked at the baby boy.

"So what's my little Prongslet's name?" Sirius asked.

"Harrison James Potter, or Harry for short," Lily smiled.

"Harry Potter; I like it," Remus smile.

"Remus, would you like to meet your goddaughter?" James smiled, turning to show them the little girl in his arms.

"You had twins? Why didn't you tell us? She's perfect! What is her name," Remus asked, staring at the baby.

"Rowena, Rowena Lilac Potter," Lily smiled.

"If she looks anything like you Lily you'll have a tough time fending off potential boyfriends in a few years." Sirius smirked.

"Boyfriends? God she's 10 minutes old and you already got me trying to kill someone," James paled at the thought and Lily just laughed tiredly.

"Don't worry, no boys will get pass the three of us," Remus smiled taking the baby girl.

"Damn straight, she'll our little Marauder princess," Sirius smiled.

"Oh gods," Lily giggled

"You'll always be the Marauder Queen Lil," James smiled kisses her.

* * *

><p>Two weeks earlier, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in his office in the middle of interview with Sybil Trelawney who was sitting in the chair opposite the desk. Suddenly Trelawney went rigid and her eyes fogged over, completely white. Her voice went down several octaves as she began to speak in an eerie voice.<p>

_The only ones with the power to aid the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born an Equal and a moral compass, both born as the seventh month dies..._

_The Dark Lord will mark them as his equals,_

_The moral compass will have a power the Dark lord knows not, She will lead The Equal to him_

_The Dark Lord and his Equal will either rule together, or destroy each other._

_For either to die, it must be at the hand of the other for neither can die while the other survives..._

Dumbledore sit there, staring at Trelawney with a stunned, dumbfounded look, rarely seen gracing his features. Trelawney came out of her trance looking rather confused.

* * *

><p>August 1st the head master looked at the list of students that would join in 11 years. He stopped as he saw that there were three new names that were added in the last days of July Neville Longbottom, Rowena Potter, and Harry Potter. The Potter Twins had to be to ones of the true. Dumbledore had planted a false one and Voldemort had already chosen the Potter child as his victim. If the Dark Lord killed the twin then he'll have the other one in his grasp.<p>

Grabbing a little Floo powder the old man threw the powder in the fire and after it turned green stepped in and yelled his destination in a clear voice, "Potter Residence!"

He got swept away and gracefully stepped out of the home of Lily and James Potter. He looked around and noticed that no one seemed to be in the room. He went out to the living room.

James was sitting on a couch a messy haired baby boy reading him a Quidditch magazine while Lily held a small redheaded girl whose small arms were wrapped around a small plush wolf.

"Albus what are you doing here," James said, looking up at the Headmaster.

Sighing sadly he said, "I came here today because I suspect that Harry is one of the two babies that a prophecy that was made earlier this year is speaking off."

"What prophecy?" Lily said dangerously, putting Ro in her crib.

Dumbledore sighed and place powerful Silencing, and Secrecy charms on the room, so that they wouldn't' be overheard_,_

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"And you think its talking about our Harry. Well, we'll have to leave, go to America; I don't think Voldemort has reached that far," James said in a panic.

"No, I believe it is safe to stay in one place under the Fidelius Charm. I'll cast it myself, and of course you'll have chose two secret keepers, one the real one and the other would be the false trail."

"Remus and Sirius," Both Lily and James said.

"Of course, But do you think it wise? Remus is a werewolf and our spy and it is very dangerous to trust him as they can easily kill him."

"Okay, I guess we could use Peter," James suggested.

"Yes, no one would guess you'd choose him."

* * *

><p>"They are the worst kind of Muggles you can ever meet, Albus!" said Professor McGonagall.<p>

"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they are older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter? How can a letter possible help," repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall.

"Now, now, Minerva, Harry will be safe with them and they are his only living relatives."

"And what about Rowena? That pig of a man in there, I wouldn't put it pass him," Minnie yelled.

"Now Minnie, I assure you the Potter Twins will be safe."

"Shouldn't you've waited until the will is read? Lily would never want her son with such people, Albus."

"My dear Minerva, you and I both know Lily and James could not get around to making a will. And if they did, they would have named Sirius or Remus as the guardian," Albus spoke as he laid Harry and Rowena gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have been put on high. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry and Rowena Potter," he murmured. He turned on his heel and, with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Harry Potter has a twin sister, Rowena Lilac Potter. Ro and Harry grew up in with the Dursley. Harry protects Ro from Uncle Vernon and when they go to Hogwarts Ro protects Harry from Dumbledore manipulates.

**Pairing/s**- KE(Kevin Entwhistle) /HP(now), TMR/HP (Later), RP(OC)/MC (Michael Corner [now]), RP(OC)/DM(Later), FW/GW, NL/DG, SS/NM/LM, LL/CD

**Warnings-** Manipulative Dumbledore, Major Light bashing, Alternate Universe, Original Character, Smart! Independent! Dark! Cunning! Harry, Dark! Smart! Powerful! Independent! OC, Slash, Weasley(minus the Twin and maybe Bill or Charlie) Bashing.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So it's owned by J.K Rowling

**This chapter contents** **sexually abuse**

****_Beta'd by RosesAreForever23_****

_:: Parseltongue::_

'_Mindspeak'_

**_Chapter One:_**

An auburn haired girl groaned and rolled over, to see her brother clutching on to her. Last night Uncle Vernon tried to touch her again so she slept in Harry bed. Since she had turned 10 her uncle started to get very grabby. She never told her Aunt or anyone but she and Harry had a link and he just knew.

"Up! Get up, now!" Aunt Petunia shrieked tapping on the floor.

"What?" he murmured sleepily, reaching for his glasses.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker.

'_Ugh, you have on my glasses on Har_,' thought Ro, smiling and taking the light red glasses off Harry as he pulled the black ones on him.

"Thanks Ro," Harry smiled, watching his sister brush her hair.

Their aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said both Potter twins.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

"Ugh," they both groaned in sync.

'_Dudley's birthday - how could I have forgotten,'_ Harry thought.

'_We've be locked away for three day or more.'_

Ro looked around and found her hat; Aunt Petunia made her wear to make her look more like a boy. She pulled a spider off the top and placed it on the shelf. They were use to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept; well, where Harry slept, Rowena was suppose to sleep in the basement which was bigger but also colder and smelled worst.

When they were dressed they went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.

Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.

Ro walked over to tend to the bacon, while Harry started Uncle Vernon's coffee.

"Comb your hair," Uncle Vernon barked at Harry. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.

Although Rowena and Harry Potter were twins, they didn't look anything alike, except for the fact that their hair never laid flat. While Harry was scrawny with black hair, pale skin, and bright green, a lightning shaped scar, and round glasses, Rowena had long, curly auburn hair, bright honey-hazel colored eyes, pale skin and smaller round glasses.

Rowena loved the way she looked and Harry always told her she was prettier than all the other girls, but the only thing Harry liked about his appearance was the very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Rowena had a similar scar on the palm of her left hand but it was more of a burn. They had had them for as long as they could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how they had got them.

The twins had been told that their mum and dad had been killed in a car crash and that's where the Harry got the scare but Ro knew that was a lie. She had a gift for spotting lies.

Harry put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty six, that's two less than last year," he said, his face growing red.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present. See, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.

Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible, and Ro slowly backing away in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously sensed the danger, because she added hurriedly, "And you'll get another two when we go out today, okay Pumpkin?" Dudley's face screwed up and Rowena smirked.

"So I'll have thirty...thirty..."

"Thirty nine," Harry said without thinking.

"How dare you make my Duddykins feel stupid! He could have figured it out," Aunt Petunia scolded Harry.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry, Rowena, and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon, Mrs. Figg broke her leg and she can't take them," she said, pointing to the twins. Dudley's mouth fell open but Ro smirked. Every year, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley out for his birthday and left the Potters at a batty old woman's (called Mrs. Figg) house. She made them look at pictures of all the cats, but sometimes she gave them treats sometimes.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy and thinks the girl is cheeky."  
><em>'Hear that Har, I'm cheeky.'<em>

'_It's true.'_

The Dursleys often spoke about the Potters like this, as though they weren't there - or rather, as though they were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. Harry and Ro didn't mind much that would always commentate with each other over their telepathic link for laughs.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"

"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

'_I know what you're thinking Harry and don't say it,'_ Ro thought starting to wash the dishes.

The telepathic link Rowena and Harry had is one of the many magical things about the twins. Once Harry was being chased by Dudley's gang Harry had somehow end up on the roof. Rowena was hiding behind the trashcans and heard a crack and suddenly Harry had been on the roof.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo...and leave them in the car..." Petunia said.

"That's illegal," Rowena whispered so only Harry heard her.

"The car's new Petunia, I'm not leaving them in it!" Dudley then began to fake cry, wailing and covering his face in his mother's body.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry. Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" Aunt Petunia reassured and he sent a smug look at Rowena and Harry.

"I... don't... want... them... t-t-to come!" he howled. "They always spoil everything!" He was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh Good Lord, they're here!" Aunt Petunia said frantically. In walked Piers Polkiss; he was Dudley's best friend and he was usually a prime suspect in Dudley's bullying. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. Dudley stopped fake crying at once.

"Hey D, Potter, Rowiney," Piers smiled at her.

Piers had a huge crush on Rowena everyone knew it but Dudley. Rowena didn't like people, so she only talked to Harry and the Dursleys, but only if she had too. Harry was so kind and trusting that the Dursleys would have broken him.

Half an hour later, the twins were sitting in the car, not believing their luck.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now,— any funny business, anything at all — and you'll both be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

'_What does he think we're going to do, runaway?' _Rowena shot to Harry, who just rolled his eyes.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Rowena, the bank, and the Potter Twins were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

This morning, it was motorbikes.

"... Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.

'_I had the same dream last night,' _Ro smiled at her brother, recalling the shared dream they had about a flying motorbike, sometime they didn't feel like dreams but more like memories.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry and Rowena what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they bought them a cheap lemon ice lolly.

'_It not that bad either,' _Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

'_He does looks like Dudley I guess,'_ Ro giggled.

The Twins had the best morning they'd had in a long time. Harry was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys.

They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry and Ro were allowed to finish the first.

After lunch they went to the reptile house.

It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.

Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.

It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin -but at the moment it didn't look in the mood.

In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered.

Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Rowena rolled her eyes and looked at the Boa.

_:: Sorry about my Cousin::_ Harry hissed.

The snake's expression said, _I get that all the time!_

_::Yeah, it must be really annoying::_ Rowena hiss to it and it nodded.

Harry and Rowena could talk to snakes the found out when they where six and worked on Aunt Petunia's garden.

_::Where do you come from, anyway?::_ Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. The twins peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

_::Was it nice there?::_ Rowena asked hopefully.

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo.

_::Oh, I see_:: Ro said sadly.

_:: So you've never been to Brazil?::_ Harry asked

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.

Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor, Rowena ran to his side glaring at the boys. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

The twin sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.

The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, then a low, hissing voice said_, ::Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigos.::_

Rowena closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that the Boa made it to Brazil safely and all she heard was a 'CRACK!' and the snake disappeared.

Back in the car, after some hysterical ranting, Piers admitted that Rowena and Harry had been talking to it and Harry flinched and Rowena sighed.

When Piers had left, Uncle Vernon collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to get a large brandy.

"Go... cupboard... stay... no meals!" he gasped and grabbed Harry's hair and threw him into the cupboard, locked it, then turned to Rowena.

"And you," Vernon growled grabbing Rowena's hair and pulling her down the basement. Locking the door behind them he pushed the girl to the floor and started to loosen his pants.

"On your knees," Vernon growled. Rowena obeyed, scared but knowing that Harry was watch though her eyes. Vernon pulled out his harden member and forced it into her mouth.

"Suck it and if you bite you will never see your freak of a brother. Just like you sucked that lemon lolly at the zoo."

Rowena sucked, crying as Vernon's hands abused her newly developed breast. Rowena felt Harry's anger and power spike. She heard a crash and Aunt Petunia screaming, Vernon hadn't notice as he was too few gone to notice the basement door blast open. Harry came up behind him and hit him in the back out the head with one of their aunt's pans. Rowena quickly backed away as Vernon fell.

"Harry!" Rowena cried throwing herself into his arm.

"I'm so sorry Ro, that shouldn't have happened," Harry cried, holding her.

"Come here," Petunia said softly pulling the twins.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Petunia," Rowena said quietly following her.

Petunia did something at shocked both twins she kneed down and hugged the girl.

"It was not your fault. Look I can't tell you the full truth but do you know what you are. You are smart, like Lily," Petunia said pulling them out the house.

"A witch, I figured it out few years ago and Harry is a wizard," Rowena said confused.

"Lily was one too. I never wanted it to get so far. I can't show you kindness but I found ways around it, but I'm sure he's got someone watching me," Petunia tried to explain.

"Are you under a curse," Harry asked and Petunia nodded.

"Who's Lily," Rowena asked.

"My freak of a sister," Petunia said sadly.

"Our mother," Rowena said.

"Yes, come on it's over there," Petunia said pulling the two.

Rowena and Harry looked at each other confused as they stopped at the end of Privet Drive at the abandon house on the corner. Number 14 Privet Drive was by far the only weird thing about Privet Drive, no one had lived there for nearly 11 years, yet it was always well trimmed and neat. Harry could swear once when Uncle Vernon made him sleep outside his saw elves doing the chores.

"This is Lily's house, there is someone inside that can explain far more then I can," Petunia said hand Harry the key. Harry and Rowena watch their aunt leave them on the front step. Ro stared over at Harry as he slowly opened the door.

The house was beautiful with dark, forest green walls, hard wood floors, two light brown love seats, a glass coffee table, and a large fire place.

"Hello, Is anyone here," Rowena called out.

"Whos dares enters the Evan's House," a voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Rowena and Harry Potter," Rowena yelled back.

"Master Harry! Mistress Rowena! Yous is here! Yous is here," the voice said happily, coming in to view. It a small female elf, she was dressed in what looked like a tea-towel draped like a toga.

"Rosy has been waiting for Master and Mistress for a long time," the elf said.


	3. AN

**Important: Temporary Hiatus News...**

I have Tonsillitis. I've had it for a few days the important thing is that this is my 7th time having it in the last twelve months so they have to be removed. I get them out soon so I won't be updating until mid-next month I have already written most of chapter two for _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within **_and chapter nine of _**Mother Malfoy **_so when I'm better I'm be sending them off to my betas and posting them. But there is something good I have written a full first chapter of a new fiction if you like _**The Potter Twins and the Darkness Within. **_It's a Female Harry fiction watch is not like other the others that is really closely related to the book. Its more Gray Harry then Dark and there won't be Dumbledore bashing but there will be Manipulative Dumbledore and mostly likely will be some Weasley (Ron) Bashing. This is my first story where Severus will be a father figure not Lucius and she won't be Dark but trust me she will learn the Dark Arts. I'll post it the day I get home from my mother's house.

Yours Truly

~ _RavenclawSlytherinQueen_


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Harry Potter has a twin sister, Rowena Lilac Potter. Ro and Harry grew up in with the Dursley. Harry protects Ro from Uncle Vernon and when they go to Hogwarts Ro protects Harry from Dumbledore manipulates.

**Pairing/s-** KE(Kevin Entwhistle) /HP(now),** TMR/HP (Later)**, RP(OC)/MC (Michael Corner [now]), **RP(OC)/DM(Later)**, FW/GW, NL/DG, SS/LM/NM

**Warnings-** Manipulative Dumbledore, Major Light bashing, Alternate Universe, Original Characters, Smart!Independent!Dark!Cunning!Harry, Dark!Smart!Powerful!Independent!OC, Slash, Hufflepuff!Neville and Weasley (minus the Twin and maybe Bill or Charlie) Bashing. One sided Lucius/Rowena

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So it's owned by J.K Rowling

**_Beta'd by RosesAreForever23_**

_:: Parseltongue::_

_'Mindspeak'_

**Main Original Character**

**Rowena Lilac Potter:** Harry Potters Twin sister you already get the since of her character.

**Faye Morgan Tonks: **The younger sister of Nymphadora Tonks. She's in Ravenclaw and she is the same age as Cedric and Cho. Like her sister, she is very enthusiastic, bubbly, and easily able to make friend; also a Metamorphmagus.

**Orion Scorpius Black:** The Son of Regulus Black and Marlene McKinnon. He was raised by his Grandmother until she died when he was six then he lived with his Aunt Andromeda. He also lived with Sirius Black shortly. Orion is very different from everyone in his family.

Chapter Two:

Rowena and Harry took a seat on one of the sofas. Harry gloating about the fact he had been right, there was elves taking care of Number 14 Privet Drive. Rowena was thinking of so many questions she wanted to ask.

"What happened to our parents," Harry finally asked before Rowena could form words. Rosy's face frowned up and looked at the Twins.

"Almost ten years ago there was a bad, bad wizard. Hes turned up in the village, where yous was living, on Halloween. Yous was just a year old. He came to yous house and he kill my Master and Mistress and he tried to kill you Master Harry. But he couldn't do it. That's how you gots the scar."

_'Our parents were murdered,'_ both Potters thought at the same time. It took them both a few minutes to get over the shock. Harry had wrapped his arm around his sister while gently stroking her hair.

"I'm hungry," he said, lamely, trying to make Rowena calm. Rowena had been the one desperately seeking to know more about their mother and father. She had always hoped that once she knew the truth they could move on and hopeful find a new family. But it was just so much more then she hoped to know. Some evil wizard had nearly killed her brother. She didn't know what to think about her life without Harry- it would have made her into a monster.

"Me too," Rowena stiffed, wiping her eyes.

"Rosy will make Master and Mistress, dinner," Rosy said, running off. Within ten minutes, two hot plates of food were set before them, steaming and beckoning for them. The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry and Rowena but they never had a hot meal. Rosy fell silent as they took their first bite, waiting with bated breath for his verdict.

"This is delicious!" Both twins chorused.

"So Rosy, are you our only house elf," asked Rowena.

"Oh Nos. I be Mistress Lily's only house elf Master James give Rosy to Mistress Lily on Mistress Lily's 17th birthday. But Master Harry and Mistress Rowena has Master James's house elves Kritter, Noddy, and Dotty too."

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"Oh Kritter, Noddy, and Dotty be at the House of Potters. They be waiting in Potter Castle and Potter Manor."

"Potter… Castle?" Rowena shuttered, while Harry shuttered "Potter… Manor?"

"Oh yes. The Potters be an ancient, pure-blood family and Potter Castle was first Avalon Castle past through Merlin's bloodline it later became Potter Castle. Potter House in Godric's Hollow was destroyed and Potter Manor was where yous grandfather lived with Master Marius. Master Marius **(1)** bees Master Harry and Mistress Rowena Great Uncle," Rosy explained.

"Is he still alive? Uncle Marius," Rowena asked hopefully.

"Oh no Master Marius passed on two year ago."

Rowena's heart broke and again tears came. Harry knew that hearing about all the deaths of their family would disappoint her. Knowing that there was another family member that could have taken them made her angry. Why had they been put with that man? Why was Aunt Petunia cursed?

"I think we should get some rest." Harry suggested. Before they could say anything the dishes were gone and Rosy was holding two sets of pajamas.

"Yous be changing in to these and going to sleep. Rosy wake you for breakfast. "Master room be the door with the broomstick and Mistress room be the door with the flower."

Harry and Rowena grabbed the pajamas, thanked Rosy, and ran upstairs. Harry's was the first on the left and Rowena's was on the right. Harry opened his door first to see a good sized room decorated with moving posters of the men on broomsticks and the words Falmouth Falcons **(2)** with forest green walls and the head of a Falcon painted above his bed.

"Wicked! Do you think I could fly a broom," Harry grinned.

"With your recklessness, mostly likely. This must be some kind of sport. Our dad must have liked this team," Rowena smiles looking over the room.

"It looks awesome. Let's see your room; if Dad did mine then Mum did yours."

"What if it's all girly and pink?"

"We'll ask Rosy to change it."

Rowena shrugged as they walked to the room across the hall and opened the door. The walls of the room were painted Royal Blue with sliver pinstripes. The wall nearest to them was a huge bookcase filled with books and above her bed was a painting of a lager white wolf with glowing honey eyes wearing a tiara. There weren't any posters be there where moving photos of three babies Rowena was sure she was the messy redheaded girl and Harry was the messy black-haired boy but who was the other dark haired child with the striking silver-blue eyes.

"Who do you think he is?" Harry asked walking behind her.

"I don't know. Maybe he's a cousin or something and probably dead too," Rowena said bitterly, throwing Harry the pajamas with Broomsticks on it at him. Harry kissed Rowena on the head before leaving for his room. Rowena changed into the powder blue pajamas with little pink lilies on it.

Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.

It was a dream, he told himself firmly. _'I dreamed an awesome house full of magic and an elf cooking us an amazing dinner. When I open my eyes, I'll be in the cupboard.'_

'_Good Gods Harry, stop being such a downer, and open your eyes,' _Rowena's voice said softly in his head. Harry's eyes flew to see the forest green walls and the posters of the Falmouth Falcons. Standing in the doorway, grinning at him, was Rowena, hair dipping wet and wrapped in a fluffy green towel.

"Rosy got us clothes. You wouldn't believe how great it feels to take a warm bath," Rowena smiled.

"Why didn't Rosy wake me," Harry asked.

"I told her not to. I saw your dream and thought I'd humor myself."

Harry and Rowena changed into the clothes Rosy had gotten the twins. Harry wore black jeans with a black and green stripe shirt while Rowena wore a knee length denim skirt and a dark blue top. When they walked downstairs together, Rosy had breakfast ready on the kitchen table. There were two bowls of homemade Granola with fresh peaches slices on top and two large glasses of apple juice.

"Rosy, this is really good. What should we do today?" Rowena smiled taking a sip of apple juice.

"Thank you Mistress, Rosy is happy that Master and Mistress is pleased. Rosy can take Master and Mistress and go to Diagon Ally."

"Diagon Ally? Is that like a Wizarding town?" Rowena asked.

"Oh yes, Rosy still has Master James money. Does Master and Mistress wish for Rosy to take them?"

"Yes, but Rosy, what is the sport that all over my room," Harry asked his mouth full of Granola.

"Oh that be Quidditch. Master James loved Quidditch he was captain of his team at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Both twins exclaimed.

"That be the Wizarding School Master James and Mistress Lily went to. Master Harry and Mistress Rowena will go in the fall."

"Wicked!"

* * *

><p>An Hour later, Rosy had both Ro and Harry's hands. Rowena closed her eyes as the feeling of her body compressing happened. When their opened their eyes they were outside in the middle of what looked like a small town.<p>

"Master and Mistress call for Rosy when done. Here be Master and Mistress moneys; dos Master and Mistress remember what Rosy tell them about wizard moneys?"

"Seventeen silver Sickles to a Gold Galleon," Rowena started.

"Twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a silver Sickle," Harry finished.

"In sack bes 100 Galleons, 32 Sickles, and 15 Knuts."

"Okay Rosy so how do we call you," Rowena asked.

"Just call out Rosy's name and she be coming to get you," Rosy explained and disappeared with a small pop.

"Broomsticks!" Harry exclaimed, looking over at a shop called Broomstix. Rowena rolled her eyes as the both walked over and looked at a beautiful broomstick with golden letters on the handle that read Nimbus 2000. It was early morning so Diagon Ally was pretty empty aside from a few older looking people. Rowena's eyes wondered around looking for a place both she and Harry could find something to buy when they landed on _Magical Menagerie_.

"Look Harry, a pet shop. I was reading a book this morning it say wizards deliver their mail but owl," Rowena said.

"Then should we go there," Harry said turning around pointing over to _Eeylops Owl Emporium._

"Let's go to Magical Menagerie first, then the Owl Emporium." Rowena grinned pulling Harry to the pet shop.

_Magical Menagerie_ was very cramped and noisy with every inch of wall covered by cages. It sold all kinds of animals - giant jewel-encrusted tortoise, sleek black rats, ravens, cats of every color, and even more animals that neither twin had heard of. Rowena stopped when she reached a large cage with a small black-ish brown puppy.

"Can I help you," A darkly looking man said walking over to them.

"Yes, would you tell be what kind of dog that is," Rowena ask potently.

"That is a Grim puppy. Grims are the dogs of death. A magical breed of dog that can transform into a giant, spectral dog that invokes fear upon someone enough to kill them. Of course, that's only if someone threatens it or its master. But I can only sell it to someone with a sympathy for Dark Creatures."

"How much for him," Harry asked.

"If he were to choose you, around 15 gallons,"

Rowena press her hand against the cage and giggle as the puppy licked her palm. The shopkeeper eye widen in astonishment as Harry bend down and let the grim lick his hand.

"We'll take him," Rowena grinned as Harry paid for the dog. Rowena gently pulled him into her arms. Harry and Rowena made their way over to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ and Harry went in to find an owl while Rowena waited outside with the puppy.

"Hey little guy, do you have a name," Rowena asked, placing the puppy on the ground gently and putting the lease on. She grinned as the puppy shook his head no.

"Harry will find one for you; he's really creative. Do you mind if I call you pup until he finds one?"

The dog's head nodded and gave a happy bark. Rowena smiled and started to walk back and forth with the dog, only to stop when Rowena saw in her opinion the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had a pale, pointed face, with long white-blond hair and sparkling grey orbs for eyes. Rowena notice the way he dressed and walk like he demand attention wherever he went. Rowena could only guess this man was the embodiment of wealth and influence in the Wizarding World. He stopped when he noticed her staring so averted her eyes to the happy puppy.

"A grim? A very unusual choice in a pet," The man said, his voice silky and smooth. Rowena nodded dumbly. She felt Harry amusement in the her mind.

_'Introduce yourself, goofball,'_ Harry thoughts enter her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir. I'm Rowena," Rowena said holding her hand out to the man.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy," the man named Lucius said, shaking her hand. "Rowena you say? Do you mind if I ask you surname?"

"Oh how rude of me. Potter, Rowena Potter," Ro smiled.

"Ah, yes, the sister of the famous Harry Potter. I did not except you to look so much like your mother," Lucius said slowly.

"You knew my mother?"

"Not personally but a friend of mine… I must be going; pleased to meet you Miss Potter," Lucius said and hurried way. Once he was gone something clicked in Rowena's mind.

"Wait, did he say famous?"

* * *

><p><strong>Spinner's End- Snape House<strong>

Lucius Malfoy marched - cane in hand - into his friend's gloomy living quarters, expecting to find the raven-haired man seething over countless parchments and working on potions for the up-coming year. Yet there was no one there; the school year only ended a week ago so Severus should be home. Lucius walked over to the chair and took a seat facing the fire place. Five minutes past and Lucius heard the roar of fire being used for a Floo entrance and saw the raven-haired man step out.

"Hello Lucius, I didn't think I'd be seeing you today," A smooth voice said from across the room.

"I did not expect to come. Where were you," Lucius said inspecting the man.

"Dumbledore called a meeting," Severus sneered.

"It wouldn't have happened to be about the Potter twins," Lucius said with a raised brow.

"It was- their watcher thinks something may have happened to them last night," Severus sneered. "How did you know?"

"I just meet the Potter girl and came to warn you," he replied.

"About what? How arrogant she is? How she is the female vision of her father come back to torment me along with her Potter look alike of a twin," the dark haired man shouted. "I already knew that."

"That wasn't what I was going to warn you about Severus," Lucius growled. "The Potter girl Rowena, she looks almost identical to Evans: same hair, same face, and similar body. The only thing the girl doesn't have is her eyes."

"That's not possible," Severus said barely audibly.

"I saw her with my own eyes. She seemed taken with me," Lucius said letting the words hang in the air.

Snape's eyes widened. He was completely flabbergasted by Lucius' revelation. "You lie."

"First, I don't lie, at least not to you." He amended, "Secondly, it's not wrong to want to be with me. I'm quite the catch and you of all people should know." He winked. Severus scoffed, knowing Lucius would bring their little affair. It wasn't truly an affair because Narcissa knew. She had even joined them a few times. They were all friends of course.

"You know Severus, she isn't Evans."

* * *

><p>1. <strong><em>Marius<em>_ Black-_ **eldest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode. Older brother of Dorea Potter (née Black) (James's mother)

2. _**Falmouth Falcons-** _a Quidditch team that plays in the British and Irish Quidditch League.

**A/n-** I've been foreshadowing the houses Rowena and Harry will be in so you really don't need to ask :) More Lucius in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 3

**Pairing/s-** KE(Kevin Entwhistle) /HP(now),**TMR/HP (Later)**, RP(OC)/MC (Michael Corner [now]),**RP(OC)/DM(Later)**, FW/GW, NL/DG, SS/LM/NM

**Warnings-** Manipulative Dumbledore, Major Light bashing, Alternate Universe, Original Characters, Smart!Independent!Dark!Cunning!Harry, Dark!Smart!Powerful!Independent!OC, Slash, Hufflepuff!Neville and Weasley (minus the Twin and maybe Bill or Charlie) Bashing. One sided Lucius/Rowena

**_Sexual Scene in this Chapter_**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So it's owned by J.K Rowling

**_Beta'd by RosesAreForever23_**

**Chapter Three:**

Harry and Rowena were sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of grapes. Harry was reading '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' _a book on magical creatures while Rowena read '_Hogwarts, A History'._ Bludger, their pet grim, was resting between the twins. Harry had named the puppy Bludger after a ball in the game Quidditch. It had been over a month since they got Bludger and Hedwig and Number 14 Privet Drive really felt like home to them.

"Master Harry! Mistress Rowena! Yous Hogwarts letter be here!" A voice said happily as the small elf walked into view. The twins' heads both shot up to Rosy as she handed them the letters. After reading the letter, Ro unfolded a second piece of paper that was at the bottom of the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform  
>First-year students will require:<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<em>

_Other Equipment  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Well that's crap," Harry huffed out after hearing he couldn't have a broom yet. Rowena chuckled before turning back to the list.

"We haven't got anymore money. We have most of the books for the years but the equipment and uniforms we need. How will we get more money?" Rowena asked.

"Gringotts! Yous be having a trust vault. Yous be needing an adult wizard to help you."

"Lucius! I'll owl Lucius and you'll owl Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and walked over to the desk where a few pieces of parchment lay. Harry sat at the desk and grabbed the quill and began to write;

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

**We have just received our letters and would be glad to take our places at Hogwarts.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry J. Potter and Rowena L. Potter**

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>

**(Semi-Sex Scene)**

Lucius grinned as he trailed his eyes down Severus' bare chest. Narcissa smirking from next to him. It had been Lucius' little fetish to have them dressed in_costumes. _Severus was nearly in the nude from a skin tight leather Speedo with a puff on his behind and black bunny ears. Narcissa was wasn't wear much more a matching black lace bra and panties also with a puff on her behind and black bunny ears. Draco would be staying with his close friend, Blaise, until Friday then they would shop for his Hogwarts robes and everything so it was safe to have Severus over.

"Do I get to touch your tails?" Lucius asked, his eyes twinkling, clearly enjoying himself as both Severus and Narcissa climbed on the bed. Lucius brushed one of his hands along Severus' lean torso, cupping his lover's cock possessively as he claimed Narcissa's lips. Just as Severus's hands began to massaging Cissy's breast, there was a tapping at the window. Lucius groaned when he turned and saw the Snowy Owl. Narcissa quickly pulled herself away from her husband and their lover to get the letter.

"Lucius, it's for you," Narcissa said weakly as she handed the letter to Lucius. Lucius signed as he opened the letter.

**Dear Mr. Malfoy**

**I'm extremely sorry if I am being to for so forward and contacting you at home. My brother and I are looking to go to Gringotts for the first time and we were told that we would need an adult. My mind went to you. When we meet, you came off as the embodiment of wealth and influence in the Wizarding World. I do hope you can help us. If you could meet us at Gringotts at 11:15.**

**Sincerely,**

**Rowena Lilac Potter**

Lucius looked at the letter with delight. It was easy to tell the Potter girl had been taken with him but to get her brother to agreed to meet with a Slytherin; oh, this was too good!

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, climbing back on the bed.

"The Potter twins need someone to help with their Gringotts account."

Snape's eyes widened, "You lie."

"Never to you, love. Now, I must be getting ready."

"The hell you do." Severus hissed pulling the man back into bed. Then Lucius was assaulted by the more than eager wizard and witch.

"I suppose we should finish up here." Lucius smirked.

* * *

><p>Rowena and Harry were waiting outside of Gringotts. Harry was sighing as people walked by and whispered, looking at him. Harry was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black jeans while Rowena wore her black short sleeve- button up dress that cut off just above her knees and black combat boots with her hair pulled back into a French braid.<p>

"He's not coming, Ro," Harry sighed standing up. They heard a loud crack and Rowena turned to see Lucius dressed in green and black robes.

"Miss Potter, lovely to see you again," Lucius smirked at the faint blush on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is my brother, Harry," Rowena smiled.

Harry stood and shook the blonde's hand, "Pleased to meet you, sir."

Lucius led the twins into Gringotts, standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold door stood a goblin was about a head shorter than Harry and Rowena. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

"Hello," Lucius said to a free goblin. "I'd like to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults."

"That would be Griphook, I think he is free right now, follow me," the goblin said, walking into an empty office.

"Battlehorn, what brings you here," the goblin asked, raising a brow.

"This Lord Malfoy is here about the Potter vaults," Battlehorn announced.

"There is only two living Potters; only they can come for the Potter accounts," Griphook said, finally looking up and noticing the twin.

"I'm Rowena Potter and this is my younger brother, Harry," Rowena said, stepping forward.

"I have been the overseer of the Potter accounts for many years. I have sent you many a letter and I have not received any responses in return. So you can see why I am reluctant to believe you," Griphook explained.

"Well, I haven't received anything from Gringotts nor has my sister." Harry stated.

"Your magical guardian should have given you the letter," Griphook said. Rowena turned to Lucius, not understanding what a magical guardian was.

"A magical guardian is assigned to muggleborns or half-bloods that live in the muggle world. The magical guardian is responsible for teaching said witch or wizard about the magical world and its laws," Lucius explained.

"Well, I don't believe we have a magical guardian. We found out about the magical world from a house elf and the law we learned though books," Rowena said with an upset tone.

"I believe your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts,"

Harry sighed. "Is there any way we could change our magical guardian to someone with more… time to help us."

"Most Muggle Half-bloods use a relative or their Head of House." Lucius explained.

"I will draw up the papers and owl them after the sorting," stated Griphook. "I believe the first order of business is your account summary. Is it correct that you two have not seen even a single one yet?"

The twins nodded.

"Then we will start there, and I'll explain as we go," Griphook said and snapped his fingers. A few pieces of parchment appeared on the desk as the three took as seat.

**Potter Account**

**Vaults:** _#204 (28,148,105 galleons, Family items) #576(1,737 galleons, one item), #687 (400,000 galleons),_ _#686(400,000 galleons)_

**Properties:** _Potter Manor, England (two house elves)._ _Potter House, Godric's Hallow. Potter Vacation Home, Romania_

**Entitlements:** _Wizengamut Seat, 2 votes_

**Merlin Account**

**Vaults:** _#2 (690,258,459 galleons and assorted items),_ #_32 (48,032,268 galleons and assorted items),_

**Properties:** _Avalon Castle, Italy. (One house elf)_

**Entitlements:** _Wizengamut Seat, 2 votes. Council of Elders, 1 seat._

**Evans Vault**

**Vaults:** _#1,356 (35,430 galleons and assorted items_)

**Properties:** _#14 Privet Drive, England._

**Collection Account**

**Vaults:** _#2,450 (35,596 galleons and assorted items)_

**Properties:** _Wisher House, Italy. Tripe Mansion, England. Godric's Hallow Cottage._

'_Shit!' _Harry thought and Rowena nodded in agreement.

"The both of you have limited access to the Potter family and the Merlin vaults which are vaults 204, 2, and 32 until you come of age. But you have full access to your trust vaults 687 and 686 and to the Collection Account vaults," stated Griphook.

Griphook gave the twins cards that somewhat like a muggle credit card and it would cancel out the key that Dumbledore had. Leaving Gringotts, Harry and Ro felt much better knowing more about the Wizarding World.

"Thank you," Rowena said, turning the older man. Lucius simply gave her a dazzling smile and kissed her hand.

"You are very welcome."

Harry watch Rowena cheeks turn red as Lucius disappeared in a CRACK.

They bought School robes in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Once they were done with the robes and other equipment, they reached the store both Harry and Rowena wanted to visit the most. Harry looked at the peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair.

Suddenly, Rowena felt someone creep up on her from behind her and quickly turned around. She stared up at a man with white hair and most incredible blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Harry and Rowena Potter, I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you here." Were the first words Ollivander said as he walked to the counter. "Harry, look so like your father when he first stepped into my shop, but you have your mother's eyes. However, you, Rowena, look very much like your mother with your father's eyes. I never thought I'd see two sets of magical twins in one day."

Rowena's eyes snapped up to meet Ollivander's blue eyes. Harry, of course, was curious to know more the twins connection. Harry had found out that he and Ro where a very rare type of magical fraternal twins. Magical Thickens twins (named after the first pair) were powerful twins that, while in the womb, one twin, usually the older twin, wraps his or her magic around the younger twin to protect his or her younger brother or sister. The Magical bond forms not only a mental one but a physical one as well. The only other known Magical twin bond that has a physical bond is the Soul splitting twins which are identical twins that started off at one soul.

"It seems only yesterday that they were in here buying their first wands," commented Ollivander. "Your mother favored a ten and a quarter inches, long, swishy, made of willow wand; an excellent wand for charms work." He continued talking after a short pause. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration." He then continued his voice growing softer with each word he spoke.

"It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Ollivander continued as he came round the counter and walked closer to Harry. "And that's where…"

He touched a long, white finger to the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead, even though the scar was very well hidden under Harry's long black hair "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." He said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" he shook his head as he removed a tape measure from his robe pocket, "So who will go first."

"Harry!" Rowena smirked, pushing Harry.

"Hold out your wand arm," Mr. Ollivander said. Harry held out is right arm and Mr. Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head the repeating it on Rowena. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. and Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took it and waved it and a vase broke; Rowena giggled.

"Ahh. Try this ten inch precisely, Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair, reasonably springy," Harry took the wand and gave it a wave, but Ollivander snatched it back muttering "No, no." before he passed him another wand. "Maple and Phoenix feather." However, that too was snatched back. Wand after wand was snatched back from him. Harry was getting more and more frustrated, while Ollivander seemed to get more and more excited.

"Tricky customer, eh." Ollivander beamed. "I wonder." He whispered before going into the backroom, returning minutes later holding a very dusty box. "Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, perfect for all types of magic. Unusual combination." He passed Harry the wand."

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver and green sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Rowena couldn't help but clap.

"Curious, very curious," Rowena heard Ollivander mutter under his breath.

"Sorry," said Rowena, "but what's curious?"

"What is curious about that particular wand is that the phoenix who gave the feather for your brother's wand gave only one other feather. The feather of the wand that gave him the scar on his forehead."

Ro and Harry both sucked in a harsh breath.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember that… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great. Now I do believe I have a wand for you Miss. Potter."

Ollivander had tried all the wands he had let Harry try and then more; it went on for more than an hour, Ro trying the wands, and Ollivander pulling them out of her hands. Rowena watched Ollivander disappear to the back of the store and return with the oldest box Rowena had seen so far.

"This is a very old wand, made in 10th century. It's made of White Oakwood and the ash from a Golden Phoenix. The Golden Phoenix is very rare bird. One is born every 500 hundred years. Most are born male but once every thousand years they will be a female and it happens to be known that the ash in this is from a female Golden Phoenix."

Ro both sucked in a harsh breath as she took the wand in her hand. Flames bursts from the tip of the of the wand and reveled a large swan-sized golden bird with a silver beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's.

'_Whoa.'_ was all Harry and Rowena could think, looking at the Golden Phoenix.

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed. I hope the twin bond helped you understand the bond between Rowena and Harry.<p> 


End file.
